


Выбор

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: У Гарри ведь, по сути, никогда не было выбора.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152466) by [Freynik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freynik/pseuds/Freynik)



> мой первый драрри в далеком 2017 году

У Гарри ведь, по сути, никогда не было выбора. Особенно если это касалось бытовых мелочей. Чай чёрный или зелёный? Кошки или собаки? Мальчики или девочки?  
Гарри было все равно, лишь бы чай был горячим и пил его он, а не подавал гостям тётушки. Кошкой была Макгонагалл, а псом Сириус. Оба взрослых, которых он уважал и ценил. Девочки заменяли ему материнскую ласку, ну а мальчики...

\- Эй, Поттер, ты слишком долго думаешь. Тебе не идет, знаешь ли. 

Гарри встрепенулся и посмотрел на лежащего рядом Драко, который потрясал перед ним журналом магической моды.

\- Сам же идиотом вечно обзываешь, - Гарри слегка напрягся. 

\- Конечно, ведь это мое личное, персональное право, - Драко назидательно ткнул в него пальцем. - И ты мой идиот, понятно? 

Гарри рассмеялся. 

\- Я ведь серьезно, Поттер. Ты должен решить, какую мантию закажешь. Я не могу появиться на приеме в Министерстве в компании безвкусного парня. 

\- А, то есть компания самого Гарри Поттера тебя теперь не устраивает? - Гарри лукаво улыбнулся. 

\- Говорю же, что идиот, - изрёк Драко и стал дальше листать журнал. - В конце концов, это же не вопрос жизни и смерти. 

Вот тут Гарри замер, кажется, даже перестал дышать. 

\- Черт, извини! Я же не специально, - Драко, наконец, отложил журнал и повернулся полностью к Гарри. Он осторожно погладил Гарри по щеке. Тот прикрыл глаза и попытался абстрагироваться от неуместных сейчас воспоминаний.

\- По крайне мере, я правильно выбрал себе пару на прием, - Гарри пожал плечами. 

\- Это кто ещё кого выбирал, - Драко снова стал собой, ухмыльнувшись и подмяв под себя Гарри. Оказавшись сверху, он снисходительно добавил: – Ладно, я так и быть, сам выберу тебе мантию, а заодно ещё и гардероб обновлю.

Гарри не возражал.


End file.
